mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1
| image = File:PowerRangers.jpg‎|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Jay Gold & Nana7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Large) | startdate = 9.12.13 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Golfjunkie #Dee #EDM #Brandonb #ImJustACat #Phaze #Vommack #Boquise #Thalia #Marquessa #Araver #Segul #benjer3 #Barcallica | first = Marquessa | last = GJ, BrandonB, IJAC, Phaze, Boquise, Segul, Benjer, Barc | mvp = Phaze | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold & Nana7 based on Power Rangers tv series It began on September 12, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in D3 (September 19). Game Mechanics Rules Tie rules = 1 in the tie will die. Kills are not blocking, Kill target can be saved/trapped successfully. ooa = trap > baddie block > goodie block Showing in NP: Baddie NK, with a Baddie that is left alive Successful RID Kill Successful Save or Trap of NK Target and/or RID Kill Target Explanation of Lie Detector: Can send a line of a player's post to mod during NP and have it checked to see if it's the truth or a lie. Additional Notes: A successful Indy RID Kill can NOT be blocked, but the victim can be saved/trapped. If anyone gets silenced, that player can still be voted for, the silence player will be noted on roster. The trap only applies for night phase, NOT for day phase. Role Description Baddies (receive BTSC), WINCON: gain an unsurpassable majority, NK: normal NK is a group kill, not redirectable/blockable. #Rita Repulsa – Looks through her spy glass at Earth, a lot #*Action: spy #Goldar - Tries to get into the head of the Power Rangers, a lot #*action: vote manip, x0-x2 #Finster – Putty & Monster maker, send them to silence the Rangers #*action: silence #Putty Patroller - the minion made by Finster, made in bulk, keep those pesky Rangers busy #*action: block Goodies #Zordon – Redirector - Has always directed the Rangers well when they need the guidance #Alpha 5 – Lie Detector - I know everything, I know if you’re lying…a-yi-yi-yi-yi!!! #Jason/Red Ranger – Role spy – The leader of the Rangers, your eyes see a lot #Billy/Blue Ranger – Vote thief- you’re super smart, use your extra vote for good now #Zack/Black Ranger – Trap – Martial Arts Expert (block/save, saves target from kills/special kills) #Trini/Yellow Ranger – Block - the roar of the sabertooth tiger #Kimberly/Pink Ranger – Save (saves target from kills, special kills) – with heart, grace and love #Bulk – Target spy (watch) – Fat, slow, always lurking, wondering about the geeks #Skull – Follow spy (track) – Dimwitted, nosey, and always interrupting Bulk Indy: Must outlive 3 selected characters (2 goodies, 1 baddie) and has to RID kill 1 of those 3. Once win-con is met, Indy is a winner and leaves the game. #Tommy/Green Ranger – RID KILLER / ROLE SPY – Along with the info you might pick up, will you kill the goodies or the baddies? (NOTE: If you choose to attempt to RID Kill 1 player, you may NOT choose to role spy that player on the same NP) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *GolfJunkie - Putty Patroller *Phaze - Goldar *Boquise - Finster *Barcallica - Rita Repulsa Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #GolfJunkie - Putty Patroller #Dee - Yellow Ranger - Killed N3 by Finster's Newest Monster #EDM - Blue Ranger - Lynched D3 #Brandonb - Skull #ImJustACat - Alpha 5 #Phaze - Goldar #Vommack - Green Ranger - Lynched D2 #Boquise - Finster #Thalia - Red Ranger - Killed N2 by Finster's Newest Monster #Marquessa - Pink Ranger - Killed N1 by Goldar #Araver - Black Ranger - Lynched D1 #Segul - Bulk #benjer - Zordon #Barcallica - Rita Repulsa Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8